Night 283
Alibaba's Return (アリババの帰還, Aribaba no Kikan) is Night 283 of the Magi manga series. Characters In Order Of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Summary As Alibaba regains consciousness, Yunan greets him warmly. He informs Alibaba that he is at his home, located at the bottom of the Great Rift. Yunan explains that his magic has kept Alibaba's in a temporary state of death. He advises Alibaba not to move yet as his body and limbs are weak. While Alibaba remains awake and still, Yunan explains what had happened during the three years. The world has become peaceful and prosperous due to Sinbad's four laws after the establishment of the International Alliance. The four laws are the prohibition of slavery, the prohibition of conscription, free migration between countries, and a unified currency for the world. Yunan explains the effect of each law. With the prohibition of slavery, Sinbad compensates for the decline of a cheap labor force with advanced magical technology from Magnostadt. With the free migration, human resources and goods are distributed efficiently, making the countries flourish in trade. As a result of world economy rising, Sinbad has abdicated as the King of Sindria. The rulers of the Seven Sea Alliance have abdicated from their positions to assume as directors for the International Alliance, leaving their sons and daughters in their place. Those new rulers were Sharrkan, Pisti, Spartos, and Hinahoho. Then, Yunan changes the topic to Aladdin who has gone missing along with Morgiana and Hakuryuu. It remains a mystery ever since. Because of the new laws, Hakuryuu face internal turmoil and abdicated the throne. After Aladdin and Morgiana's disappearance, Hakuryuu disappeared with his Metal Vessel, Zagan. Currently, all Metal Vessels are under strict jurisdictions of the International Alliance. There are 3 criminals on the world's most wanted list for hiding with their Metal Vessels: Yamato Takeruhiko, Ren Hakuryuu, and Nerva Julius. Yunan also states Judar had left to find Hakuryuu instead of waiting for Alibaba to recuperate. While Alibaba trains, Yunan hears Alibaba's news of Sinbad's secrets from the Alma Torran's magicians. During their last meal together, Yunan states he was the one who gave Sinbad his powers 18 years ago. He had mentioned that he had chosen countless kings but was tired of how their efforts produced hatred, conflict, and destruction. Because of this, he decides to change it with a special King Vessel, Sinbad. Although Sinbad had made the world into a utopia of peace and prosperity, he's concerned about Aladdin's whereabouts. Before Yunan bids Alibaba farewell, he tells him to head to the Sindria Trading Company headquarters and tells him Sinbad is a man whose heart isn't taken over so easily. Seeing Yunan flustered over his faith in Sinbad, Alibaba grabs Yunan and assures Sinbad has done good things. The two share their goodbyes as Alibaba head towards Parthevia to meet Sinbad. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Final Arc